Collide
by rockstar-101
Summary: James and Lily keep colliding unexpectidly. Is it James's master plan or just random occurances? Songfic to Howie Day's Collide...oneshot pename changed,used to be socal4ever


**Song: Collide by Howie Day**

**A/N: Enjoy. Don't Forget to review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the song.

* * *

The afternoon sun was high in the sky; people hustled up and down the street, pass the teenage boy in shadows of one of the buildings. The boy had on a pair of dark sunglasses, his jet-black hair rustled in the wind; he kept peering up and down the street. He stepped out of the shadows quickly and hurried down the street, he walked quickly not looking back, not looking around, just quickly walking down the muggle street. He walked quickly until he came in contact with another body, colliding roughly, causing both of them to stumble backwards a couple of steps. 

"Excuse you." The auburn haired girl that he knocked into said.

"Sorry, are you alright?" He asked pulling off his sunglasses.

"James." She gasped quietly.

"Well, it is you Miss Lily Evans. I almost didn't recognize you." James said, "How is your holiday going?"

"Good." Lily said distracted by the fact that the odds of herself running into her school nemesis on a muggle street were just as slim as Snape coming back for their seventh year with greasy free hair.

"Well, I have to go." James said putting on his sunglasses, "Sorry 'bought bumping into you; I should be more careful."

"Yeah Potter, you should watch where you're going. The world doesn't step aside for you." Lily spat before she hurried off with the crowd. James took a couple of steps backwards, watching her walk away, before he continued on his way with a smirk on his lips.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

Lily was walking out of the market with her mother, a large bag of food in her arms, when someone walked roughly into her. Am arm landed around her waist while another met hers on the grocery bag, saving it before it went crashing to the floor.

"Well, I never." She huffed, ripping herself out of the grasp of the person holding her.

"I'm so sorry." Lily's heart stopped, that voice was so familiar, she closed her eyes praying to god that she when she opened them again she wouldn't be right, that it would be some stranger. Lily's emerald eyes met a pair of hazel eyes behind horned rimmed glasses.

"Potter." She growled.

"Lily." James said sounding surprised.

"What did I tell you last week about the world not revolving around you?" Lily hissed.

"I think you actually said something about the world not stepping aside for me." James corrected. Lily growled and pushed passed him, "Hey, okay, I'm sorry. Here let me help you." James took the bag from her but not without a fight from Lily. She crossed her arms across her chest while she stormed towards her mother's car with James.

"Sorry about bumping into you today. My mum is sick, I wanted to make her something nice for dinner tonight. I thought the store was closing soon." James said placing the bag of groceries in the trunk of the car.

"No the store doesn't close for an hour." Lily said.

"Lily, hurry up dear. Petunia and Vernon will be home very soon." Her mother called.

"I have to go. Uh…have a nice dinner." Lily said before she got into the car and James closed the door for her.

"You, too." He said before her mother pulled out of the parking lot; James stood in the parking lot watching the car disappear around the corner, catching one more glance of Lily's face before she was gone.

_**But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**_

Lily was lying on her bed, listening to the birds singing outside her window when her sisters horrid laugh filled her ears. Lily sighed rolling out of bed, taking a seat on her window seal. She listened to the bird that sat on the branch closest to her window. The Blue Jay sang with such a yearning and need while it hurried up and down the branch, like he was looking for something. 'His mate,' Lily thought, 'Blue Jays mate for life.' The Blue Jay continued its heartfelt song until out of nowhere another Blue Jay landed right next to him and they sang together, a warm uplifting tune. Lily's mind wandered to James as she listened to the two mates sing together. For the third week in a row, she ran into him in another random part of town.

_Lily had to get out of her house, her sister was driving her crazy with her ghastly laughter and her snide jokes about Lily's "abnormality". Lily hurried out of her house while her mother and father were at work and Petunia and Vernon snuck up to Petunia's old room. Lily went downtown to catch a movie, she figured since it was hotter then hell outside, inside the theater would be cool and a movie would keep her out for at least two hours. Lily was standing in line for some candy when she was shoved roughly. She landed on the floor with an "oomphf."_

"_Jesus, I'm so sorry." The voice was level with her on the floor; she felt an extra pair of hands helping her get her hair out of her face, "Lily?"_

"_James." Lily's voice squeaked with surprise, "What are you doing here?" She asked as he helped her to her feet._

"_Sirius and I thought we would come see a movie." James said taking a step back next to Sirius, "It is a movie theater." Lily looked around._

"_Oh… right."_

"_Are you okay? You fell pretty hard." James asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Lily said perplexed, running her hand through her auburn locks._

"_I don't want to you to miss your movie. Bye." James said as he and Sirius hurried out of the theater. Lily watched them leave, finding it difficult to look away from James._

That's three weeks now that Lily found herself somehow colliding with James. But what baffled Lily the most was James's sincere disposition; it wasn't normal and what disgusted Lily the most was how much she enjoyed colliding with him.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide**_

Seventh year starts in two days; Lily was wandering the streets of Diagon Alley. Her arms were full with her recent purchases and she was weaving her way through the crowd to her favorite store. Her emerald eyes light up when she read the sign above the door, Flourish and Blots. The bell rang as she entered the store; many other students and parents filled the store. Lily left her other purchases on an upstairs table while she went to explore the shelves of books. She weaved through the crowd trying her best not to get her toes stepped on, just when she thought she made it through the crowd safely, a large foot came crashing down on her toes.

"Awww." Lily cried, "You jer…James!"

"Lily, are you okay?" James wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the closest chair in the corner, away from the crowd.

"I'm fine, really." James was examining her foot, trying to make sure he didn't break any toes. Lily broke out into a fit of laughter, "It tickles, stop, stop." Lily laughed. James snorted.

"I guess your fine." He chuckled, "How have you been?"

"Not much different since the last time you saw me, what, a week ago." Lily smirked, "If I didn't know any better, James, I would have thought you were following me."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." James said, "Its you who bumps into me."

"Me." Lily screeched, "You're the one who collides into me." Lily got to her feet, her hands on her dainty hips. James took a step closer to her; Lily could feel his warm breath against her face.

"I think you are very mistaken, Miss Evans." He held her close to him for a second before disappearing into the tidal wave of parents and first years. After Lily regain the ability to breath properly, she strained her eyes through the crowd tyring to find James but he was gone.

Lily stored her purchases from earlier today in her Hogwarts trunk before she went down stairs into pub of the Leaky Cauldron. She took a seat at the bar with the other strange patrons, ordering up a butterbeer. The sweet liquid slithered down her throat, she inhaled the sweet smell of the liquid, it smelled just like, like, the smell was familiar besides just being the distinct smell of a butterbeer, it smelled like…JAMES. Lily sighed pushing her drink away from her. Once again her thoughts fluttered to that boy; that boy with the perfect smile and warm eyes. He has changed a lot, Lily noted but that still didn't explain why she kept thinking about him or why her stomach jumped every time they collide. 'Merlin, this sucks' Lily thought

_**I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind**_

School has started; seventh year has commenced; the last year has begun. Lily's heavy bag weighted down her shoulder while she pushed pass the students in the corridor on her way to transfiguration. On her way down the changing staircases, someone running up the stairs bumped into her. Her bag swung around her, causing her to lose her balance from the uneven amount of weight. A strong arm caught around her waist, rebalancing her.

"Careful, don't want to fall." James said quickly before he continued running up the stairs and out of sight. Lily stood on the steps, staring at the corner where James disappeared around. Lily bit her lip; 'five' she thought. She smiled before she hurried down the stairs, not wanting to be late for Transfiguration.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find, you and I collide**_

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, students bundled up in their warmest coats and scarves to brave the chilly weather. Lily walked the main street through Hogsmeade once and was on her way towards the Three Broom Sticks for some warm apple cider. She reached for the doorknob when the door was pulled open and she was face to face with James.

"Whoa, we almost had one of those collisions we seem to be having lately." He said as he put his hands on her hips to move her over slightly so he, Sirius and Remus could pass by her.

"Ye-yeah." Lily stuttered. James and Sirius shared a knowing glance before they pulled their coats tighter around themselves and stepped on to the street. Lily stood were she was, watching James walk away.

_**Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind**_

James was patrolling the hallways, even now and then he would check the empty classrooms and the broom closets but truth be told he didn't really care if anyone was using the classrooms or broom closets. James was getting tired, so he gave up on patrolling and started back towards the Gryffindor tower. He gave the password and the portrait hole swung open, he stepped in at the same time someone rushed out. Their bodies collided, knocking both of them to the floor just outside the portrait hole. James opened his eyes to see the flying of auburn hair and finding a pair of emerald eyes dancing with amusement.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She laughed hovering over James.

"You should watch where you are going Miss Evans." James said.

"Maybe I was." Lily said seductively before she got to her feet and went through the portrait hole, leaving James sprawled out on the floor in utter confusion.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide**_

James was walking around the grounds; the sky was covered in dark clouds with an ominous feeling of rain. Dinner was in a hour and many other students took refuge in the cool air to relax from a stressful day of classes. He walked through the groups of other students trying to get to the lake where he could be alone for a little bit. He was almost out of the crowd when another body collided with his. He quickly grabbed her waist before she went crashing down to the floor; their bodies were pressed together and their eyes met, emerald crashing into hazel.

"Lily." James gasped.

"It seems we have collided again." Lily said smirking.

"You know I believe it was you who collided with me." James said, his arms still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Is it that obvious?" Lily asked, her hands resting on James arms. James leaned in, his heart was racing, his face was so close; he was so close but Lily pulled back.

"Did you have it all planned out?" She asked

"Maybe." He said mischievously, Lily shared his sneaky smile before their lips collided.

_**You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide**_

**

* * *

A/N: REVIEW, please. And check out my profile for the summeries of the two stories I'm working on and let me know if either of them sound any good; I have three chapters for legacy and four chapters of Scent, all I have to do is push submit. Let me, thanks. **

**Later.**

**-socal4ever **


End file.
